


Heartbeat

by Devereux13



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: Before Scott left for Andromeda he was just another man who found pleasure in the night life. His mother's health is falling, Sara is out of reach and he fights with his father more often. But at the night club he can find the much needed release, if only it is for a short while.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Scott Ryder can dance a hell of lot better than Shepard ever could.

The beat pulsed around him. The air was hot and stuffy. Bodies gridded together. No space between them as they moved as one. His hands reaching behind him to grab the solid body behind him as support as he ground his hips into the other person’s groin. 

Hands on his waist squeezed him on the base drop, pulling him even more impossibly close to their body. The contact making him let out a low groan, his head thrown back, resting on the other’s shoulder. Their tongue came out to sweep a trail of sweat off his neck. Stopping to suck right underneath his ear. His heart beat faster as he moved his body slower, drawing out each moment their bodies came together. 

The faster the music became the faster his heart beat became. The more suffocating the air became. And the more he loved this feeling. 

All his worries were washed away as soon as he got to the club. The music became is heart and the booze his blood as he drowned his angers into a bottle. His dance partner was an attractive man that he had been eyeballing from across the bar. When he caught the man’s eyes and he gave a little smirk he knew he had him. 

Standing up from his spot he stalked over to the other man. Reaching for his hands he pulled up the man. The man staggered for a bit before regaining his balance by placing both hands on his ass. 

Scott moaned and pushed their bodies close together as the other man squeezed his plump ass. His pants so tight he might as well be wearing nothing. 

He needed this, this release. The tension rolled off his shoulders much like the sweat that rolled off his body in the hot club. All manner of aliens were there. Hell, he even saw a volus in the corner of his eye doing some sort of rolling dance. Yes, this was perfect, this is what he needed. 

Dipping low he allowed his body to travel down the other man’s body before he twisted himself around, facing his dance partner for the night. 

His partner was an striking man, or maybe it was the alcohol that made it seem like he was hotter than he really was. Slick black hair and a clean shave, a fresh outfit that screamed military, making this man a solider on some much-needed shore leave the way he grinded his hips desperately into Scott’s. 

Scott was using this man as much as the man was using him. They both needed a release and much needed escape from the real world outside of the club doors. 

He had fought with his father again today. Even though Scott was well into his 20s and out of the house his father still tried to control his life. He made no effort to hide his disappointment with Scott’s guarding position. On the other end, he made no effort to even care about his career in the first place. 

The only thing that held the family together was his mother. But even now the tension was rising as her health fell daily. It was what the fight was about today. His father had accused him of not spending time with his mother. As if his job wasn’t important enough that he could drop everything and leave. But while his mother’s health fell his father buried himself deeper and deeper into his work. 

Scott hated him for that. While Scott or his sister couldn’t be there his father could. But time and time again his father chose his work over his wife, over his children, and in the end over his career. 

He heard the rumors that were talked about behind his back. The Alliance was planning on kicking his father out. He was getting closer and closer to an area that was off limits. A place that no one dared to mess with in any species.  
Work was all that matter nowadays. It took his mind off his family that was falling apart. It took his mind off the fact that he was never in control over his life and it took his mind off the known fact that he would never have his father’s approval no matter how much he said he didn’t want it. 

That’s why he was at the club, grinding on some man like a cheap whore. Swinging his hands around the other man’s shoulders he pulled their bodies till there was no room between them. He could feel the other’s hot breath on his lips, he reeked of booze and sweat, but he couldn’t care less. This was his drug and he would gladly drown in it. 

Surging forward his lips found the strangers. His hands moving up to grip the man’s slick black hair in desperation, pulling and tugging as he grinded his groin into his partners. He felt his partner’s hands grab his ass, squeezing them so hard he was sure there was going to be a bruise on there tomorrow. 

He didn’t care though, he welcomed the pain and pleasure from this experience. It brought him life that he had loss a long time ago. And maybe as he lead the strange man by his hand out of the bar and to his rented room down the hall, he would find some more life in another bottle of booze and his partner’s company.


End file.
